kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Benkei Damashii
1= |-| 2= is an alternate white warrior monk-based form of the ghost Riders themed after , a giant of a sōhei who became infamous for positioning himself at a bridge and collected the swords of passing swordsmen, collecting 999 blades before being finally defeated by Minamoto no Yoshitsune, and had loyally followed him as his retainer through the Gunpei War and their time as outlaws following Yoshitsune's brother Yoritomo's treachery. Benkei died during the , though in doing so cemented his place in history by killing an estimated 300 men of the 500 sent to kill them and died standing in spite of his mortally wounded, arrow-covered body. Accessed through the Benkei Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/personawarriormonk/ While it is mostly used by Kamen Rider Ghost, it can also be used by other Riders. While assuming Benkei Damashii, a Kamen Rider dons the adorned with the . As one of the 15 heroic souls, Benkei Damashii's power is also channeled through the Grateful Damashii which is accessed by Ghost via the Eyecon Driver G, appearing on Grateful's Armor Sublime as the . http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/gratefuldamashii/003.html Manifesting as a body, the Benkei Ghost fights with his weapon of choice being the Gan Gun Saber Hammer Mode. History Reincarnation In 2005, long after his death, Musashibo Benkei was reincarnated as a Parka Ghost by the Ghost Hunters with help from Sennin. Among the 15 luminary ghosts assembled by the lead Ghost Hunter, Ryu Tenkuji, who personally picked them with his reasoning being that these figures were people whose lives burned the brightest, their purpose was to counter the Gammaizers, the 15 deities of the Gamma World, in preparation for the Gamma invasion of the human world. Vacant Ghost Eyecons were prepared for each of the luminary ghosts, however, with the unforseen betrayal of Chikara Saionji leading to Ryu's death and the dissolution of the Ghost Hunters, all 15 ghosts were left sealed in unique objects which pertained to them each and would not be freed until the Gamma invasion finally arrived ten years later. War with the Gamma Unsealing Serving Ghost Driven by his trauma in the Gamma world, Takeru's desperate attempt to use the Eyecons to make a wish again made all of his Eyecons in his possessions to leave him. Eventually, with Specter lending Takeru his Eyecons and Alain had his left him due to no longer being subjected, all Eyecons agreed to cooperate and contributed to the creation of Eyecon Driver G, allowing Takeru to transform into Ghost Grateful Damashii. Benkei was brought forth amongst all fifteen heroic Parka Ghosts when Ghost Grateful Damashii performed the Grateful Omega Drive kick to defeat the Shocker cyborg Shiomaneking. Takeru used Ghost Grateful Damashii to summon him followed by Tutankhamun and Musashi, using his Hammer to propel him higher into the air so he could intercept and destroy the younger Hikoki Gamma. Benkei was defeated by Adel Hammer during the disastrous engagement against Adel and his 11 remaining Gammaizers by the 15 Heroic Ghosts and Ghost Grateful Damashii, having chosen not to rely on Mugen Damashii's power alone while facing the Gammaizers. Viewing themselves as now obsolete, the heroic ghosts would enter a brief period of unresponsiveness before soon enough returning to Takeru's side, as he asserted his faith in them, against Gyro. Village of Heroes Attacked by Dark Necrom R and Dark Ghost, Ghost was robbed of his Eyecons which were taken as part of Argos' machination. When Takeru and his friends followed them to the Island of Eyecons, Benkei was found to be living in harmony as one of 100 reincarnated historical figure within the Village of Heroes. When Argos' Gamma forces attacked the village, Benkei was struck down and reduced back to an Eyecon which was used by Dark Necrom R to fight Ghost alongside Dark Necrom Y Nobunaga Damashii before being recovered along with the others by Argos. Gathering all 100 heroic Eyecons, Argos used them as a sacrifice along with Darwin's power of evolution to convert Takeru's dead body into a vessel for the ultimate Eyecon, the Extremer Driver, which he intended to use to fulfill his ultimate agenda of converting all life on both Earth and the Gamma World into ghosts. Ultimately, however, Takeru was able to gain the strength of the 100 heroes along with his friend's spirits, allowing him to defeat Argos seemingly at the cost of his own existence only for the 100 heroes to use their power to restore his soul with the original fifteen heroes returning to his side as he came back to Earth. Endgame The Dr. Pac-Man Incident When Ghost faced the Hatena Bugster, Benkei was brought forth among all fifteen heroic spirits with the Eyecon Driver G only for the Bugster to repel even the God Omega Drive; Takeru would ultimately resort to a new power. Zi-O On December 9th 2018, the Benkei Ghost was summoned alongside Billy the Kid by Decade Ghost as he fought alongside Another Ghost, who summoned Newton and Robin Hood, against Geiz GhostArmor, who summoned Musashi and Edison. The six Parka Ghosts engaged in a brief skirmish which soon ended as they seemingly annihilated one another. Record Benkei is among the historical figures who are featured in Stories of the World's Greatest People, the book passed down to Takeru Tenkuji by Ryu Tenkuji. He is acknowledged under . Final Stage Crossover 14 & 15.png|Beethoven - Onpu Gamma Benkei - Cubi Benkei (Cubi).png|Cubi as Ghost Benkei Damashii Benkei possesses Cubi in the stage show, assuming his Kamen Rider Ghost form. Users *Kamen Rider Ghost (Ghost Episodes 9-11, 29, 38) **Toucon Boost (Ghost Episode 19, 34) **Grateful Damashii (Ghost Episode 23, Zyuohger Episode 7, Ghost 25, 38, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) **Mugen (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Dark Necrom R (Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment) *Kamen Rider Specter (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Deep Specter (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Necrom (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost (Ghost Change) KRGh-Ghostbenkei.png|Ghost Benkei Damashii KRGh-Ghosttouconbenkei.png|Ghost Toucon Benkei Damashii Grateful Benkei.jpg|Ghost Grateful Benkei Damashii Mugen Benkei.jpg|Ghost Mugen Benkei Damashii Dark Necrom R Benkei Damashii.png|Dark Necrom R Benkei Damashii KRSpeBenDam.png|Specter Benkei Damashii Specter Benkei Damashii.jpeg|Deep Specter Benkei Damashii KRNecBenDam.png|Necrom Benkei Damashii Ghost Change Benkei Damashii, with Gan Gun Saber Hammer Mode, was released as part of the Ghost Change set GC-05 alongside Beethoven Damashii with Gan Gun Saber Naginata Mode. Ghost Eyecon Blank Eyecon.png|Benkei Ghost Eyecon (blank) Benkei Ghost Eyecon.png|Benkei Ghost Eyecon 07. Benkei Ghost.png|Benkei Ghost Benkei_Sticker.png|Top Sticker Benkei_iris_startup.png|Startup Time Benkei_iris_transform.png|Transformation Time Benkei_iris_mi.png|Move Invocation Time Finisher * : In Hammer Mode, Ghost charges energy to the Kumo Lantern, then slams the weapon on the ground, generating energy constructs shaped like the weapons found on the Face Seven Arms faceplate, which are then flung at the opponent. When Ghost uses this finisher in his Toucon Benkei Damashii form, he creates a flaming version of the finisher. Omega Bomber can also be used as an earthquake attack after Ghost slams the weapon on the ground. KRG-Benkei Omega Bomber (Part 1).png|Omega Bomber (Benkei) (Step 1: Weapon creation) KRG-Benkei Omega Bomber (Part 2).png|Omega Bomber (Benkei) (Step 2: Weapon attack) Omega Bomber (On Ground).png|Omega Bomber (Benkei) (Earthquake version) KRG-Toucon Benkei Omega Bomber1.png|Omega Bomber (Toucon Benkei) (Step 1: Weapon creation) Omega Bomber (Toucon Benkei).png|Omega Bomber (Toucon Benkei) (Step 2: Weapon attack) Notes *Benkei Damashii having the punching power of exactly 9.99 tons of force refers to how the real life Benkei had won 999 duels and the swords of the swordsmen that he had collected from those duels. Behind the scenes Portrayal As with the rest of the 15 heroic Parka Ghosts, Benkei is voiced by . As a full body Parka Ghost, Benkei is played by an unknown suit actor. His human form in Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment is portrayed by suit actor Appearances ** **Episode 25: Disaster! The Red Sky! **Episode 29: Second Coming! Ordeal of the Escape King! **Episode 34: Empty! World of Dreams! **Episode 38: Resurrection! Hero's Soul! **''Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' **Episode 47: Conciliation! All Resolutions! **Episode 48: Gather! Chain of Grief! **Episode 49: Infinity! Power of Humanity! * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 14: GO! GO! Ghost 2015 }} References Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Damashii Category:Ghost Characters Category:Ghost Heroes